


The Soul of Discretion

by novemberhush



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: All the eye sex was a bit of a giveaway guys, And teasing the shit out of Harvey, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oh and gratuitous 'Lord of the Rings' references, That and all the consistently going all out for each other, They think they've been subtle about it, Those just sort of happened, fluff and nonsense, guess again, that's basically it, the gang's all here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 19:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Mike and Harvey have finally come clean and admitted to their friends that they're in a relationship. Mike, however, senses an overwhelming lack of surprise on the part of their friends...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loyalty2WayStreet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/gifts).



> Hey! So I posted this over on tumblr months ago, but am only getting around to posting it here now because I'm the laziest, most unmotivated creature on the planet. It's another short little one, written for Loyalty2WayStreet and the prompt, "They didn't just find out! They already knew!" None of the characters herein belong to me. Hope you enjoy it. :-)

  
“What do you mean, they already knew? They can’t have done! We only just told them!”

  
“Harvey, I’m telling you! They didn’t just find out. They already knew! It was written all over their faces! Come on, think about it. We just told our four closest friends in the world that we’ve secretly been together for the past six months and not one of them batted an eyelid! I could practically hear Donna thinking, ‘Well, d’uh!’!”

  
“Maybe they’re just happy for us, like they said.”

  
“I’ve no doubt they are, but being happy for us wouldn’t preclude being surprised by the announcement. The two aren’t mutually exclusive. They already knew. I know they did.”

  
“Okay, say you’re right - how’d they find out?” Harvey’s eyes narrowed, zeroing in on his boyfriend’s face. “You told someone about us, didn’t you?”

  
“What?? No! I swear!”

  
“Well, you must’ve done _something_ to give us away, Mike!”

  
“Me?? How do we know it wasn’t you?!”

  
“Because I’m the soul of discretion, with the best poker face on the East Coast!”

  
A sudden loud braying sound interrupted Harvey’s indignant little tirade. Turning to see what all the commotion was about, they spotted Jessica, Donna, Rachel and Louis gathered round Donna’s desk, where she had let them all listen in on the intercom.

  
Harvey yanked his office door open and stalked over to the hyenas.

  
“Care to fill me in on what’s so funny?” he demanded.

  
It took a minute, but Donna finally pulled it together enough to breathe out the words, “You are!”

  
“Me?? How am I funny??”

  
Jessica decided to field that one. “You? The ‘soul of discretion’? Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that, Mr. ‘He goes, I go’, Mr. ‘I’m not staying without Mike’.”

  
“Yeah,” Louis chimed in, putting on his best Harvey voice and adding, “Mike’s _my_ guy! Stay away from him!”

  
The surprisingly good Harvey impersonation sent the three women into another fit of laughter.

  
“Do you even know how you used to look at me when Mike and I were together?” Rachel chipped in, when she had her laughter under control again.

  
When Harvey could only shake his head ‘no’, she continued. “Like I was Frodo, Mike was the Ring, and you were Gollum. I kept expecting you to start chanting, “My Precious!”, and drag him away from me every time the three of us were in the same room together! In fact, you actually did once, if I remember correctly!”

  
“Okay, you’re all exaggerating,” Harvey growled, not in the least bit amused at being compared to a jealous, possessive creature that made Dobby the House Elf look like Brad Pitt.

  
Infuriatingly, his audience only laughed the louder at his chagrin.

  
“We’re really not,” Donna replied.

  
Harvey was just about to launch into a scathing verbal beatdown of each and every one of them (okay, maybe not Jessica and Donna, but not because he was scared of them or anything) when he felt a warm hand slip into his.

  
“Let them have their fun,” Mike whispered in his ear, dragging him back into the office. Once inside he couldn’t resist asking, “Were you really jealous when I was with Rachel?”

  
“Of course I was,” Harvey sighed, pulling Mike to him and wrapping his arms around his waist, Mike’s arms instinctively slipping around Harvey’s neck in return. “I just thought I was doing a better job of hiding it.”

  
“Well, if it’s any consolation, you did a pretty good job of hiding it from me. I had no idea.”

  
“Well, at least someone didn’t think I gave Gollum a run for his money.”

  
“Don’t be silly, Harvey. You could never be Gollum.”

  
“No?”

  
“No.”

  
“You’re right. I’m really more of an Aragorn, aren’t I? Broodingly handsome, strong and a fearless leader,” he grinned.

  
“Nope. You’re not Aragorn either, babe. You’re Samwise Gamgee.”

  
“A hobbit?? You think I’m a hobbit??”

  
“I think you’re the kindest, bravest, wisest, most loyal friend in the world. I think you’ll always have my back and you’d go to the ends of the Earth with me if I asked you to. I also think you’re kinda cute. So, yeah, I think you’re a hobbit. But you know the best part?”

  
Harvey shook his head, not trusting his voice, and once again wondering how he got so lucky as to have this man not just in his life, but in his arms, too.

  
“You’re _my_ hobbit. Now, shut up and kiss me. Let’s show those jokers out there what they’re missing out on.”

  
“Yes sir, Mr. Frodo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope it gave you a laugh, if nothing else. If you feel like it, come say hi in the comments or on tumblr, where I also go by novemberhush. 'Til next time. xxx


End file.
